


Чуть-чуть счастья для себя

by ConVersia



Series: 2018 [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Лесси очень одиноко, у неё никогда не было нормальной семьи, но в этот раз она попробует её завести, правда, не самым обычным способом, а с помощью магии





	Чуть-чуть счастья для себя

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы конвента Con.Версия 2017 заявка №221 ориджинал

И всё же это самый красивый цвет, не могу оторвать взгляда. Цвет свободы, цвет неба, цвет одиночества. Мне так не хватало его в детстве, теперь не налюбуюсь. Какими бы яркими цветами не пестрели карнавальные костюмы, с голубизной небосвода им не сравниться. Но люди вокруг этого не замечают. Они и так счастливы. Может, потому что они не одиноки? Все смеются. Улыбаются. Обнимаются. В такие минуты я забываю, что они просто люди.   
Почему меня занесло в эти края? Села на поезд, скиталась, пришла куда-то. Не знаю названия, думаю, очень скоро пойду дальше. Река, скамейки, музыка и веселье — это место точно не для меня.   
Бутербродами и водой меня угостили, стоило только посмотреть в глаза молоденькой продавщице. Надо найти обеденную к вечеру или напроситься в гости.   
Девушка с разрисованным лицом завязала на моей руке воздушный шар и попросила улыбнуться. Это странно. С каких пор кому-то есть дело до меня? Люди, бегущие по своим делам, вот к чему я привыкла. Где же я оказалась?   
Облако шариков наэлектризовало волосы. Девочка лет семи пронеслась мимо и решила залезть на мою скамейку. Она радовалась лету, взгляд метался от разнообразия красок, она не могла выбрать кого-то одного. Девочка махала шариками высоким людям. Толпа подхватывала атмосферу абсурдности, только я не человек. И мне непонятно происходящее. Что тут такого? Они могут быть яркими каждый день, как это происходит на Птице. Глупые люди, выбирающие цвета камней.   
К захватчице скамейки подошли четверо. Похоже семья. Родители, сын и две дочери. Радуются, мне захотелось поймать волну восхищения. Но на самом деле мне хотелось стать частью этой семьи. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы в детстве отец катал на плечах. Но этого никогда не будет... или?..

Можно было справиться и за пару дней. Но я плохо знала их язык, да, с моими способностями я могу понимать любой, а вот ясно ответить — слишком много вопросов, слишком много чар. Мне хотелось минимум вмешательства в жизнь. Поэтому на подготовку ушло всё лето.   
Несколько раз я гуляла со старшей сестрой и выяснила всё необходимое. Людмила считала, что гуляет с подругой, а я вытягивала её воспоминания. Немного там, чуть-чуть оттуда и получилась новая личность, не самая полноценная, остальное нужно додумать.   
Впервые фотографировалась. Когда снимала Людмила, всё казалось не так страшно. Но в специальном салоне было ужасно. Этот аппарат будто затягивал мою душу, до сих пор мне снится втягивающийся в стекло сгусток ослепительного света. Парень долго пытался добиться, чтобы на карточках не выводилось перепуганное лицо, это получилось, когда он попросил не смотреть на камеру. Изображение я тотчас же поместила под стекло, странно это. Люди фиксируют внешность: рисуют, фотографируют, снимают. Мы же оставляем отпечаток души.   
Самым сложным испытанием оказались походы по магазинам, но меня выручила Людмила. Да и я помогла ей разбавить гардероб яркими красками, себе я же купила много платьев голубых оттенков.   
Оставалась только одна большая проблема, которую пришлось решить, подкараулив главу семейства после работы. И навязать ему мысль.  
Подготовка не считается, вот закончу, тогда не буду использовать магию.   
Ночью Людмила открыла дверь и пустила меня в квартиру. Я уже видела её чужими глазами, но находиться здесь удивительно.   
Девушка отправилась обратно в кровать, а я зашла в комнату родителей. Безмятежный сон — лучшая атмосфера для закрепления чар. На Алексея и Светлану понадобилась около часа, боялась оставить лазейки для вопросов. Говорят ведь — мать сильнее чувствует обман. Лучше сразу сделать чисто, чем потом вновь и вновь перекраивать их сознания.   
В комнате сестёр я провела меньше времени — поменяла местами реальные воспоминания. О Людмиле мне было многое известно, а Злате всего семь. С Севой проблем не возникло, я просто послала ему те же воспоминания, что получила его старшая сестра.   
Остались мелочи. В столовой появилась новая рамка, кружка с именем, зубная щётка. Одежду неделю назад разложила Людмила, дополнительную кровать купил Алексей, думая о том, что старшая дочь собирается переезжать на съёмную квартиру. Все подготовительные моменты я стёрла из памяти.  
Так в семье появилась третья дочь. Дарья. 

Первой проснулась Светлана. Она загремела посудой. Девочки в комнате крепко спали, я же глаз не сомкнула в предвкушении итога своих деяний.   
Откинув одеяло, я направилась в кухню. Женщина разогревала пирог и жарила яйца. Она не обратила на меня внимания, и мне стало как-то робко. Всё же я никогда так кардинально не меняла жизнь нескольких человек, может, не получилось. Давно так не боялась...  
— Даша, ты рано, — ласковый и тихий голос. Так должна обращаться мать к своим детям, да. Я множество раз слышала эту интонацию. У меня получилось.   
Помимо языка и подготовки к внедрению, я немного научилась пользоваться техникой. Поэтому налить чаю не составило труда. Я наблюдала за кружением листьев, чувствовала аромат выпечки и считала себя счастливой. Обрести семью — невиданное сокровище, а смотреть, как мама готовит завтрак — бесценно. Каждый взгляд и улыбка. С каждой минутой я становилась богаче и откладывала едва уловимые моменты в сердце. Матери у меня никогда не было, даже не знаю её имени, сейчас эту дыру заполняет Светлана.   
Алексей практически ничего не сказал. Коротко пожелал доброго утра, съел кусок пирога и ушёл. От нового отца я и не ожидала любви, мне хватило и собственного.   
Людмила и Злата появились одновременно: младшая сестра бодро утаскивала кусочки сосисок со сковороды, а старшая положила голову на столешницу и жаловалась на дурные сны.   
С похожим мученическим лицом выбрался к завтраку Сева. Юноша упал на стул и внимательно меня разглядывал. А я не помнила, заколдовала ли я цвет глаз. Не помню отражения в ванной. Исправила ли я алый на карий? Ему ведь может и «показаться». Ладно. Веду себя как обычно.   
Он настороженно наблюдал за мной, я за ним. Особенно часто он бросал взгляд, когда Злата шептала девчачьи глупости. Мне хотелось использовать немного чар для выяснения его мыслей, но слишком рано паниковать. Я заменила воспоминания. Всё хорошо. Людям часто мерещится.   
— Кто из вас отведёт Злату в школу? Людмила, — старшая сестра помотала головой. — Тогда Сева или Даша?   
В чём я ошиблась? Чему он так удивлён? Я ведь поменяла воспоминания, будто иногда не Людмила отводила младшую сестру в школу, а я. Может, он решил, что мы вчера договаривались?   
— Вместе отведём. Всё равно поднялись.   
А затем я останусь с ним наедине и всё выясню. 

Подозрения испортили утро. Я вела младшую сестру в школу, это могло стать ещё одной драгоценностью в памяти. Но сверливший взглядом брат выталкивал из иллюзий. Создавалось впечатление, что он знает об обмане. Но при Злате не решался наброситься с расспросами, боялся то ли показаться сумасшедшим, то ли испугать сестру. Его явно занимали мысли, что-то я напутала. Исправим!   
Стоило школьной двери захлопнуться, обрушились вопросы. Я молчала и методично вытягивала из его сознания нити воспоминаний. Тогда и заметила... Как мне вообще удалось забраться в его голову? Настолько слабая и разбавленная кровь?   
— Предсказатель, значит.   
Беда... Я столько сил потратила на эту семью, мне и в голову не приходило, что кто-то может оказаться предсказателем. Почему именно он? Что он вообще лепечет?   
— Не знаешь? Какая же доля магии в тебе? Я вижу твои воспоминания, но не могу подействовать на них. Обычно предсказателям нельзя забраться в голову. Ты настолько слабый, что в твоей голове нет места и для простенького предсказания, а значит, в щите нет необходимости.   
Резко? Но меня уже не остановить...   
— Ладно. Отступать я не собираюсь. Давай по порядку. Я Лесси. Истинный целитель — это тебе ничего не сказало? Теперь я буду жить в твоей семье. Хочешь ты или нет. Все остальные считают меня родственницей. Дочерью. Сестрой. Навязанные воспоминания — превосходные доказательства, не говоря уже о материальных. Я кое-что взяла у каждого из вас и превратила в свою жизнь. Теперь я Дарья, твоя сестра.   
Сева сжал кулаки и продолжал нести чушь.  
Он хоть слово понял? Надо отвести его обратно в квартиру. Он сегодня учится?  
Зря вывалила всё сразу. Надо было сдержаться, притвориться, получилось бы лучше. Он мог пожалеть, помочь адаптироваться, ведь я многого не знаю. Техника, учёба, транспорт — пробелов много, обычно я использовала магию и получала необходимое. И ведь с ним не щёлкнуть пальцами — стереть последние минуты. С людьми сложно, нужно думать, ведь исправить сказанное нельзя. Как же трудно. Почему из всех семей именно в моей оказался предсказатель?   
— Я погорячилась. Прости. Думаю, для тебя происходящее, как второй детёныш дракона. А... Тебе кажется, что это невозможно. Но и я, и ты — маги. Твои родные обычные люди, я не хочу вам зла, только чуть-чуть счастья для себя...  
Объяснять пришлось долго. Простые ответы вызывали один единственный вопрос: «Что с семьёй?» — Да ещё с таким лицом он говорил, будто я поселила их где-то в море среди злых духов. И никакие слова не помогали усмирить страх. До этого момента всё шло так гладко, что сейчас мне хотелось кричать.   
Предсказатели из-за щита чересчур серьёзны. Неспособность заглянуть в мир тянет их в серую пустоту. Дара погрузиться в вымышленный мир другого они лишены, зато они точно знают, что это их выбор. Они принимают решения, никто кроме них. Их разум трезв. Свободны и печально серы. Как и я. Отец открыл мне завесу, где обитала лишь тьма.   
Только правда Севы не сжигает заживо. Он находится на грани и до сих пор счастлив.   
— Повторяю ещё раз. С твоей семьёй всё в порядке, — я намеренно произносила слова медленно и чётко. — Сейчас они думают, что я их родственница. Я не стирала память, слегка исказила. Ненадолго задержусь в вашей жизни, а затем всё вернётся на места.   
— Нет! Верни всё сейчас!   
— Надоело. Либо соглашаешься, либо все считают тебя полоумным, — не хотелось так говорить, но пускай подумает. Вариантов у него нет, я не буду торговаться. Всё решено.   
В глазах юноши пылал гнев, пожалуй, тут способности не нужны — он жаждет меня задушить.   
— И что ты предлагаешь?! Закрыть на всё глаза?! Незнакомая девица появляется в доме, берёт в плен семью. Просто отлично!  
— Да, представь, что всё нормально. Странно. К чему сразу паниковать? Почему нельзя спокойно разобраться? Если бы в моей семье появился незнакомец, волновался бы он. А так твоей семье оказана честь, когда ты немного разберёшься в магии, поймёшь. Если пользоваться выражениями вашего мира, я равносильна принцессе, примерно так.   
— Именно такими их и представлял! — бросил парень и ушёл. Как же он раздражает.   
Ладно. Первый день в роли человека. Обычного и счастливого.  
Но как бы я не старалась подражать людям, ничего не выходило. Я оставалась такой же одинокой, тенью. Люди не замечали меня, ходила в толпе и ни один не взглянул. Как они общаются, если у них постоянно нет времени?   
Конечно, назвать меня полноценной жительницей Птицы нельзя, но усвоенные мной воспоминания всегда показывали неспешащих магов, которые могут часами говорить, стоя посередине улицы. Любой может обратиться за помощью к предсказателю, целителю или воину, даже если видит его первый раз. Есть повод познакомиться. А здесь... Сколько бы я не бродила, никто не подойдёт. Неужели так сложно улыбнуться в ответ? Моя улыбка недружелюбная? Никто не видит, что я неместная и мне нужна помощь? Эй!  
Обычный человек не нужен миру. Очередной простой смертный, у которого врагов больше, чем друзей. Поправка. Нет никаких друзей. 

После прогулки вернуться домой — чудесное ощущение. Пожалуй, больше всего мне нравятся книги людей, такие невероятные. Читай, гадай — реальность это или вымысел. Причём иногда описываются совершенно обычные для меня истины, но откуда они известны людям? Или кто-то из наших рассказывает истории?   
Дочитать историю о приключениях по земным океанам мне не дали. Сева пришёл домой в компании невесты, пытаясь найти себе союзника против меня. Но! Один взгляд и Маришка всегда знала о средней сестре. А юноша хотел взреветь от отчаяния. После всех объяснений. Глупец.   
С каждой секундой моя улыбка бесили его сильнее.  
— Освободи её!   
— И не подумаю. Пока я твоя сестра, веди себя обычно.   
— Ты не можешь так просто захватывать сознания людей! У тебя будут проблемы, когда наши друзья или родственники услышат о трёх сёстрах.   
— Людей практически не волнуют чужие семьи. Одной сестрой больше, одной меньше. Никому и дела нет.   
— Чокнутая!!!   
Слишком вспыльчивый. Глупый предсказатель. Нужно найти ему учителя, который бы помог освоить перемещение, быть может, тогда ему станет лучше?  
Беседа с невестой выдалась увлекательной. Если бы только не грозные взгляды Севы. А как он скрипел зубами, просто невероятно. Больше он не пытался угрожать, но постоянные вздохи красноречиво говорили о том, что он продолжает искать способ от меня избавиться. 

Прошло месяца два. Уже выпал первый снег. И, признаться, на улице я вела себя, как семилетняя Злата. Мне нравилось следить за снежинками и пытаться собрать снеговика. В тех краях, где я жила прежде, снег выпадал, но очень мало, здесь же белая пелена укрывала всё. Будто на землю упали облака. Любопытно, небесные создания на ощупь такие же? Я спросила у Златы, а она — у брата. Если меня он старался игнорировать, то её — никогда. Мы стояли посередине двора и слушали о воде в белоснежной вате. И впервые парень решился задать мне вопрос:  
— Разве в твоей стране не холодно? Ты такая бледная, и волосы твои чуть ли не светлее снега. В нашем мире такая внешность распространена у северных народов.   
— У нас это определяет степень чистокровности. Говорят, раньше все жители нашей планеты выглядели как я. И только после знакомства с людьми стали рождаться полукровки. А сейчас Истинных становится всё меньше.   
— Да, принцесса... Я помню твоё объяснение.   
— Вообще у нас нет иерархии. Я так сказала, показывая свою значимость. Ну и немного укрыла факт, что значима я была для отца. Остальная же часть семьи невероятно счастлива моему побегу. А, может быть, и нет. Всё немного изменилось, теперь их души не поглощает эгоизм. Но проверять у меня нет желания. Хоть и родственники, но не друзья.   
— Ужасный мир.   
Злата решила веселиться без старших зануд и смело топала по заледенелой луже.   
— О, нет! Мой мир намного лучше вашего, просто он скучнее. И там я не могу заколдовать целую семью, чтобы пожить обычно. Хоть мои сёстры и утратили способность завидовать, любить их никто не заставит. Как и вас. Это просто воспоминания, не эмоции. Я уже сто раз объясняла, но раз сегодня ты решил заговорить со мной, попробую ещё раз.   
— От тебя никакими способами не избавиться, я готов выслушать. Сева! — бойко произнёс парень, протягивая ладонь. — А как твоё настоящее имя?   
— То, которым меня назвал отец? Или то, которое я придумала? У меня много имён.   
Судя по взгляду, он хотел услышать все. Тогда...  
— Мерседес Вагнер. Десси. Лесси. Кассия. Лили. Ханна. Теперь я Дарья.   
Он пожал руку. Неужели после стольких недель молчаливой войны мы помирились? Не верится в такую резкую перемену. 

Попытки найти подвох не увенчались успехом. Сева изменил тактику до неузнаваемости, став моим проводником. Одна я многого и не узнала бы, большинство людей не задумывается о простых вещах, которые мне в новинку. Мы ходили в музеи, театры, обеденные. Иногда вместе, иногда с его невестой. От неё я также узнала много интересных вещей, а ещё нарушила слово и залезла в её голову, чтобы понять слово «любовь». Казалось, её сознание теплее и ярче солнечного света. Счастье подобно снегу, оно искрится. Только на ощупь горячее. Любопытно, что эти чувства не поддерживаются зельями.   
После примирения, я и сама стала счастливее. Семья. А затем, наступил этот день... 

В раннем детстве этот праздник приносил радость, тогда я не замечала завистливых улыбок сводных сестёр и мачех. В том доме меня ненавидели насколько это возможно, особенно в мой день рождения. Но я веселилась, считала себя самой счастливой девочкой на Птице. Кто-нибудь обязательно привозил земные сладости, дарили книги, целый день пели. Гостей приезжало столько, что даже в большой гостиной не хватало места, а поздравляли меня дня три. Я беззаботно играла с младшими и такими же глупыми детьми. И ведь я никогда не задумывалась, почему другие родственники своим детям устраивают скромные праздники. Прекрасная пора наивности. Воспоминания о радостях так размыты, что иногда кажутся снами.   
Сколько же мне было? Шесть... восемь лет, когда вместо пышного празднества отец отвёл в подвал и оставил под замком. Без солнечного света, свежего воздуха, общения, придирчивый отбор книг, строгая программа обучения целительству. Иногда мне дозволялось выйти в сад под надзором или поговорить с другими целителями, но чем взрослее я становилась, тем реже это случалось. Отец хотел продержать меня там до двадцать пятого дня рождения. Его грандиозные планы не должны были сорваться, ведь он предпринял все меры для того, чтобы дочь не сбежала. Только я не настолько глупа! Возможно, если бы меня не заперли, я осталась бы послушной и любимой дочкой отца с превосходными знаниями о зельях. Но одиночество вызывает много вопросов, и все старания забить голову только целительскими крупицами магии оказались тщетными. Физически находясь в подземелье, я путешествовала по сознаниям других, магов в поместье хватало, и каждый из них стал учителем, а кто-то и другом.  
Я жаждала свободы сильнее сестёр, как и я родившихся под счастливым числом. Мария и Маргарита — сбежавшие невесты, мечта стать такой же поглотила. И двадцать пятый день рождения стал самым лучшим.   
На Земле я не праздновала день рождения: традиции Птицы, плохие воспоминания, одиночество и я не помнила дату.   
Но в тот день... я смотрела на домашний торт и чувствовала, как по щекам текут слезы. Светлана испекла для меня, её дочери украсили и написали моё имя... оно не дано мне с рождения, но сейчас я хотела быть только Дарьей. Да, все они под моим влиянием, но я немного изменила их воспоминания, искренне радоваться и улыбаться никто не заставлял. Да и Сева знает всю правду! Несмотря на то, что я вклинилась в его семью без спроса и пыталась заставить поверить в подделанное прошлое, он смеётся и ужасно поёт поздравление. Я не заставляла... Они сами...  
— Даша, что с тобой? — испуганно спросила младшая из сестёр. Принято веселиться, а не рыдать. Веселиться каждый год, а не забывать.   
— Мне очень приятно. Спасибо! Спасибо вам! — прежде я никого не обнимала, а теперь мы стояли в крохотной кухне, обнявшись впятером. Я чувствовала настоящую любовь. Моё сердце растаяло.

И на следующий день я их отпустила. Разрушила чары, присвоила новые воспоминания сёстрам. Будто меня никогда и не было. Сейчас они уже встали, завтракают, смеются над вечными проблемами Людмилы, решают кому повести Злату в школу. Ну а я собрала необходимые для поездки вещи, приятные воспоминания и отправляюсь в путь. Искать собственное счастье, а не навязанное.   
Остался один нерешённый вопрос, нужно попрощаться с тем, кто может сойти с ума, не понимая происходящего.   
Сева выбежал из подъезда и только чудом не снёс меня, уронив чемодан.   
— Я боялся, что...   
— Сошёл с ума?   
— Да. Почему ты решила уйти?   
— Мне казалось, что мне кто-то обязан за потерянное детство, семью. Но я не имела права навязывать воспоминания. Использовать вас. Мне нужно найти своё счастье. Этим и займусь.  
— Но сейчас зима! Никуда ты не пойдёшь. Хотя бы дождись лета, останься.   
Я засмеялась. Правда! Не помню, когда последний раз было так смешно. Как всё поменялось.   
— Прости, просто я вспомнила наш первый разговор. Тогда ты жаждал избавиться от непонятной ведьмы.   
— Да, но эта ведьма умудрилась стать сестрой, за которую я беспокоюсь.


End file.
